violent_creepypastas_do_not_jon_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
I See The Terror In Your Eyes
WARNING: This story contains blood I ran as fast as I could through the cold dark forest. The bare trees swayed in the cold wind, making the shadows shift and dance as if they were alive. My footsteps thudded on the hard ground and echoed through the forest, making it seem as if a thousand feet were running all around me. I knew it was just me though. But that doesn't mean I wasn't alone. My eyes darted to every shadow, as if they could leap out at any second. But I knew that only one of them could. Despite the darkness, I could see well. The moon lit up the forest with a strange purple glow, tinting the forest an eerie shade of purple. Every now and then I heard the pitter-patter of sweat dripping from my forehead onto the freezing stone-hard dirt. I continued to run through the shadowy forest. I could not hear my pursuer, but I knew it had not given up the chase. Out of nowhere, a thick black branch fell toward me, scraping my leg. The pitter-patter of sweat was met with the pitter-patter of blood. Despite my injury, I continued to run through the dark forest. I͙̹̅́͞ ̗̠̯́̔͆se̷ͬͭ͢e̡̜͍̜̬͈͂ͭ͐͜ t͇͐̋h̹͎̻̱̐̊̆ȩ̴̵̛̲̙ͭ̐ ̠T̷̶̨ͧͫ͘̕ER̴̰̟̜̆́͛͛̒R̝̖̙ͥ͊ͣ̌Ŏ̻̞͛̎R ̏̎ͬiͥ́̍̋n̵̼͒͡ ͢yo͎̘̹͋̽̀u̹͖̱̅͂̓͜͞r̯̈́̇ ̿ey̧̧͓̯̗̓ͦ̂͡ĕ̷̝̝̮̎͘̕s͖͊.̩̒́̓̔.̨̝̩͌̎ͧ̐̉..̗̠̖̈̂ͮ̓̄̈.. The eerie voice echoed through the forest, bouncing off the trees and making it seem as if a million voices were speaking at the same time. I ran even faster, hoping I could outrun the shadows. Black tentacles of darkness wrapped around the trees and reached toward me. The dark tendrils didn't get close enough to touch me, as if they were scared to do so. The shadows in the forest loomed closer, covering the black dead trees in darkness. I came to a dead end, a wall of twisting black shadows. I turned to run the other way, only to find the wall of shadows behind me as well. Behind me, I could hear ragged breathing. I had no choice but to turn back around. A large tower of shadows stood, looming over me. If you looked closer, you could see it take shape of a dino-like creature with shadowy fangs and dark blue eyes. The shadowy creatures body was constantly changing shape, all but its head which kept most of its shape. "Please... I didn't mean to do it... Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded. The creature stared down at me, its dark eyes paralyzing me with fear. B͉͕̦͊ư̟ͦ̑͂̆͠t̝̊ ̟̮̣̪͓́͆ͤy̷̢̛͙ͬ͞ǫ̡̙͗̌ͤ̍͟û͔͈͓̲̄ͥ͡ ̻̝̤̌d̋ï͖̻̜ͫ͢d̗͍͍͗͌͊̕͡ ͉̗̟̍ͨ͜it̨̺͕͑ͭ̃͞ ̤͑a̟͔ͫ͘n̸̻ý̺̐͐ͬͧ͌ͥ̚w̢͕̲̗̯ͨ̀̈́̃ǎ̡̹̿̒̅̚͢͞y̷̧̧̟̳ͮͬ̉͟.ͭ̑͝ ̵̶̘͇̃N̤͎ͪ̑҉͒̋͜ǫ̳̣̦͘͢͟ẁ̬͕̯͖͌,̴̡̰͓͔͌̈̑ͫ ̥̹̠̘͗ͧ͟y̥̜̰̹ͦ̈́ͥo̶̲̤͎̥ͬ̉̾̚u̲͐ ̣̹͓͓͒͑̀ͣͬ͝m͈̪̙̤̳ͦ͗͊̉ͭu̘̲ͭ͂ͧ͝s͈̊ͯ͋̊ͭ̕t̰͍͔ͦͤ̏́ͨͅ ͕P̍̀A͇̎͘Yͥ̈́҉̵͏̠͢.̫͈̬̳͍͂̚͟ ''The creatures voice echoed in my head. I looked up to see the darkness covering the sky, shrouding us in darkness. I looked back to the shadowy creature, who was nearly invisible in the darkness. The shadows had let in just a little bit of light, allowing me to see the terrifying creature in front of me. "Please, I beg you! I meant no harm!" I cried, watching the dark blue eyes stare into my soul. ''T̻õ̥͕̣ͥ͗̋̀ǫ̶̺͂ ̢̄ͪ̈̎͊͐͞ḻ̸̨̬̺͚͓̌͂̃̌̅ͮ̎͂ȃ̱̫͔̝́̾̍ͤ̾ͦ͑̈́ͧ̒ͭͦt̷̥͞e͉̥ͫ͐ͤͮͅ,̋ͨͅͅ ̧ͥͭ͛ͩh҉̵̵͉̤̖̪̞̖̍̋ͭͣ̔͠ǘ͡͠͡͝m̢̨̺̙͔̙̯̘̆͗̍ͨͫ͡a̷̢͕ͩ̌n̝͍̞̣̤̬͈̫̓ͬ̐̓..̛̩̥̺̃.̷̧̛̻͈̭͉̺̖ͯͫ͌͆ͯ̍̑ͭ́͘͟.̧̠ͭͮ͌̿ͫ.͂ Without warning, black tentacles shot out of the wall of darkness surrounding me. They wrapped around my body, dug into my skin, and stung me all over. I screamed in pain as my skin turned pitch black, just like the shadows surrounding me.'' I see the terror in your eyes... ''The creature whispered as the life faded from my eyes. I pleaded for mercy one last time before darkness covered my vision. ... A young woman stood atop a tall cliff overlooking the dark forest. She watched the barrier of darkness fade, along with the faint cries for mercy. "Poor guy. If only he hadn't released those shadows, this never would have happened." She sighed. Her eyes flashed dark blue before she disappeared into the shadows. Category:Akurle Category:Wip